The only psychopath in the universe to kill you nicely-CONSTRUCTION!
by Dani-LUFC
Summary: Jasper moved into a new house with his mum at the age of 7 only to find an enchanting statue he can't seem to let go of despite the fact he's now 15 going on 16.On the day before his sixteenth though strange things start to happen.Including the fact that his angel statue has moved and now is talking to him.And the one thing is he wants is to own Jasper completely.BoyxBoy.No flames
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-hey everyone! This is one of my newest stories and like my othernewest story it was a request by rai-San so if you're reading this then yes I finally got my butt in gear lol. I know it's short but the next chapter should be up soon. And no flames please because I'm not so well versed in doctor and review!**

When I moved into the old manor I was only 7 and lived with my Mum. My Dad had left my mum and I three years after I was born. I only had the impression of a large, if slightly docile smile and a large blue box I used to use as a playhouse. One thing stuck out about my Dad though; Mum never mentioned his name, just his job as a doctor. And that he was The Doctor so he must have had a high position on the staff. Other than that she said nothing about him and there were no pictures of us together or him and Mum or just him. Even an old school photo would have been nice for me to see at that age. I couldn't help but wonder if I looked like him or if I took completely after Mum.I hoped someday I would meet him but knew it was only a childish hope. Things like that only happened in stories and TV shows. This was the harsh reality where people died, hopes and dreams were crushes easily as my bones under my mother's high heeled shoes.

"Jasper, stop daydreaming and move the boxes!" Mum snapped. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her irritated tone and settled for giving her a dirty look behind her back. Sometimes I think she blamed me for Dad taking off despite the fact I was just a baby, barely old enough to open my eyes properly. But that doesn't stop her giving me dirty looks and her condensing tone.

"Get those boxes up to your room then start on dinner. I want it done by the time I'm back." she ordered before storming out of the door and slamming it behind her. I sighed and set to getting out the kitchen utensils. I heated up the stove next and put three burgers in. Suddenly I felt eyes on me. I turned to look out into the corridor where a angel statue stood, with its head in its hands. It took me a moment to realise it was a boy, around eight or nine years older than me so if they were human they would be sixteen or fifteen. I stared in awe at what I could see of their face. My childish hands reached up as if to pry their hands away from their face but I stopped myself. I couldn't move the statue without breaking it and it was so beautiful I was afraid to do so. I turned back to look at the kitchen , trying to decide whether or not I should keep marvelling at the statue or carry on making dinner and then back to the statue only to be astounded. Their hands had moved away from their face, revealing heavenly features. High cheekbones were set into their pale face, full lips in a smirk. Their arms were now folded across their chest in a rebellious pose. Other than that it was truly a statue of an angel. I reached up a trembling hand to touch his cheek and it looked as if the angel relaxed at my touch.

"Amazing." I whispered and went back into the kitchen. I thought I heard someone sigh contently but shrugged it off as the old manor's foundations creaking. It was just me in the house, after all...


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later

"Jasper? Come downstairs, love."

I rolled my eyes at my adoptive mother's nickname. Yet I couldn't call her Mum? There was no logic in that, I thought sulkily.

"I'm coming now, Mum."

"I thought I told you not to call me Mum? It's Sarah-Jane." She smiled when I reached the bottom of the stairs and I gave her a deadpan look. "You know your mum is..."

"Dead? You can say it." The truth was I'd hated the woman who gave birth to me. And anyone who truly knew me knew that fact. She sighed when i spoke of my birth Mum. I gently touched the angel statue as I passed and saw Sarah-Jane frown. She always did when I went near or touched the angel. Especially when I touched him. Once she'd tried to sell my angel at a discount sale and I'd flipped on her, saying he was mine and she had no right. I'd felt smug vibes from the statue if that was possible and he moved again that day to smirk at me and place a hand on my shoulder. I shivered at the memory, the feel of the cold marble still etched onto my skin and the gleam in his eyes still clear in my mind.

"Jasper? Are you listening?"

"Yes, Sarah-Jane."

"I asked for your sixteenth birthday tomorrow what do you want to do?"

"Just go into the town for a bit." I replied "Maybe have a meal in."

She nodded thoughtfully and walked away into the living room, leaving me alone in the large hallway I shook my head at the shortness of our conversation. It was always that way. My throat felt dry so I wandered into the kitchen to get a drink. That's when I heard it.

_"Jasper."_

"Sarah-Jane?"

"Yes?"

"D-Did you shout me just now?"

"No. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

I took a sip of the pepsi and held it thoughtfully in my hand. So who had shouted me?

_"Jasper. I'll claim you soon,beloved. Don't worry."_

That wasn't Sarah-Jane. It sounded...familiar. But we were alone in the house. I would have thought it was some kids messing about but after Mum's 'death' they never came near the house. Plus it sounded so...sincere.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

_"You know me. Or you will soon enough."_ A dark chuckle.

I stumbled out into the hallway and sat down on the step, next to my angel. I leaned my head against the softening marble at his thigh and sighed when I felt imaginary fingers curl through my hair. I knew I wasn't actually feeling it but I still liked the touch all the same. Maybe it was time to get rid of the statue if the marble was beginning to wear away... The thought made my heart literally ache but I knew I'd have to eventually. I stood and without looking at the angel I went back up the stairs. Maybe I could pass some time by looking at my star charts or sketching.

_"Tonight, Jasper. Be ready."_

"Jasper!"

"What?" I yelled, turning around. Sarah-Jane stood there holding a lipstick to the angel. My angel. What did she have a lipstick for? I rushed back down the stairs and made as if to shield him from her. I turned around to face her and froze when I felt breath on the nape of my neck. I shivered as a hand traced up and down my spine teasingly. I spun around to face him only to find he was stood with his arms raised in mock surrender and a cheeky grin on his face.

"Keep your eyes locked on it, don't look away."

"It's a boy." I murmured. Something inside me told me to defend him.

"You know it's gender? This went further than I thought it had." she whispered to herself.

"Sarah-Jane tell me what's going on, now!" I demanded.

"T-That angel statue is no normal statue." She said, her voice shaking "It's an alien."

"Yeah ,right. My angel is an alien. Prove it." I laughed.

"Fine. Take your eyes off it for two seconds then look back. Do it now." She said, frantically. I rolled my eyes but did as she said. I looked up suddenly when I felt an arm around my waist and a body against mine. I looked up only to see the angel had moved, holding me against his body as he looked at Sarah-Jane.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, you scum. What do you want from him? He's just a boy." She yelled. I fought against the marble grip. What did he want? I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting away tears. What the hell was going on?

"Don't look away!" She warned, too late. I felt another arm wrap around me. Warm breath against my cheek. A haunting laugh that shook my core.

"Look at it!"

I lifted my head in time to see eyes inches from my own, glittering with mischief. I let out a muffled scream and wriggled out from the angel's grip. I almost tripped but managed to stay on my feet.

"Keep your eyes on it."

"It's a boy." I repeated.

"Keep your eyes on him, then."

"I'll get to him, eventually. When you're asleep and mate is defenceless in his bed and waiting I will come to him."

I gaped at the angel as he talked. Mate? What did that even mean?

"Jasper would you like to sleep out tonight?" Sarah asked me, nervously.

"No. I'm not running."

"It's not running, it's keeping safe." she defended. What was the difference? It was the cowards way out and if it was going to kill me? Bring it on.

"Still isn't happening." I snapped.

"I'm trying to keep you safe!"

"I don't want you to."

"Fine but you know what when it gets to you tonight don't blame me."

And she stormed off, leaving me to stare at the angel. I could once again feel the smug vibes from my angel.

"Keep the fuck away from me." I warned him and turned away then sprinted to my room and locked the door. I felt him follow me a few steps behind, almost like he was taunting me.

"A lock won't stop me when the sun goes down, my mate." he warned. I shivered at the tone. A promise and a threat rolled into one. But in that moment I didn't know which was worse.

* * *

I sat on my bed for the next few hours with the heaviest book I owned, a compass and a box knife. I hoped it would all be enough to protect me. My door was locked, despite what the angel had said about it not being able to stop him. A knock on my door made me freeze. My breathing escalated, my palms starting to sweat.

"Y-yeah?"

"If you knew it was useless why did you lock it?"

My mouth went dry. I started to shake and my palms were sweating. This was actually happening!

"To keep you out?" I said, rhetorically. He laughed, darkly as the lock started to turn. I gripped the box knife in one hand and the heaviest book I owned in the other. The door slowly opened and I kept my eyes wide open so the angel couldn't move. But then I realised. The power had mysteriously cut out just before the sun had set, leaving us in total darkness. Which meant... I couldn't see the angel. Furthermore if I couldn't see him I couldn't stop him from moving.

"Have you realised something?"

"What do you want?"

I felt something brush my lips and I lashed out blindly. My foot connected with something hard and I smirked smugly.

"Just one kiss."

"No! Go away!"

"Just one kiss and I might leave you alone."

It felt like ice in my veins as the softening marble touched my bare wrists as it pinned them steadily above my head. A weight settled on my hips making me completely helpless and unable to move. Reflexively I twisted my head to the side.

"Might or will?"

"Might." The voice was thoughtful and I scowled. Seriously? What a freaking pervert...

"Why do you want a kiss anyway? It's m-my first one so why should I give it to you?"

"You don't find it strange you haven't kissed anyone before? In all your years?"

"Fine. But just a kiss, ok?"

"Ok."

Suddenly cold lips descended on my own. I pushed into the kiss slightly and after a few seconds I pulled away but the angel wouldn't let me. Instead his tongue swept across the seam of my lips, demanding entrance. I clamped my lips firmly together but a painful squeeze of my wrist made me re-think my decision. I held in a moan just as he pulled away. I slowly watched the statue change before my eyes. Eventually I was left with a smirking, hot, very much male teenager straddling me.

"Well it worked, little one."

"What worked?" I snapped.

"When we're alone or I feel like it this is how I shall appear. I suppose you are my mate or I wouldn't have been able to kiss you like that without killing or cursing you, pet."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

He leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I'm the only psychopath in the universe that would kill you nicely, love. And as I speak , as it counts down to midnight you become mine in five...four...three...two...one...zero seconds. Now for the rest of your life I own your heart, body and soul. You are my submissive and will obey me. I will claim you very soon."

"Why me?"

"You can ask your Father about that, love."

"What does my Dad have to do with this? He left like a stupid, uncaring bastard." I fumed, fighting against him with renewed vigour.

"Nice to know what you think."

I turned to my doorway, to see a man. He was tall-ish, he was wearing a blue suit and...trainers?

"Now if you wouldn't mind would you release my son from that rather embarrassingly intimate embrace, weeping angel?"

"Dad?"

"The Doctor doesn't know when to stop snooping, do you? And now mate knows what I am so thanks a lot."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-To anyone reading this I am very very sorry for the late update….I hope this chapter is to your liking especially as we're getting deeper into the yaoiness between Jasper and his angel. ^.^ And like a million thanks to Rai-san who helped me so so so so much with this chappie! Warning there is slight very slight non-con in this chapter but not the full thing. This will be explained later on. If anyone wants just skip it, it's barely even a lime or one at all O.o so yeah….**

"Then you need to be more careful, don't you?"

The man walked into the room and rolled his eyes. My angel scoffed and turned to me.

"We'll continue this later on, beloved." He purred then smirked and kissed me surprisingly chastely on the lips before he stood and slowly turned back to stone. He flashed a final wink in my direction before he did so though, leaving me with a blush on my cheeks. My jaw dropped slightly. What was going on?! The man I could now identify as my father walked forward and grabbed my arm.

"Now of all times you fucking turn up!" I snapped as he dragged me to my feet. I flinched slightly at the contact and struggled. So we were still facing the angel he backed us both out of the room. I tried to struggle again. A sharp pain had hit me in the chest at the thought of leaving my angel but my father was dragging on my arm, his fingers digging in slightly. He slammed the door shut behind us and pulled me into a run.

"No!" I panicked, trying to pull away. Somewhere behind us a door opened and a chilling laughter echoed. He pulled me faster and suddenly the big blue box appeared in front of us.

"A fucking playhouse? How is that going to help?" I screamed.

"Oi mind your language…or something to that effect." The man scolded, opening the door. Quickly he pulled me inside, slamming it behind him with such force it almost came off the hinges.

It was amazing inside! The space was cavernous and …shiny to be honest. A desk board with buttons and controls beckoned to me. I stood in front of it cautiously. I reached out and touched a small white button and pressed it gently. Immediately the blue box shook then all of a sudden came to a stop.

"You idiot! Why did you press it! Now we're back where we started." My father yelled, smacking me lightly at the back of the head. I recoiled and he looked at me curiously. Just as he was about to speak the door to the big blue box was flung open. My angel was here. His marble form stood menacingly in the entrance way. The doctor watched him closely as I looked away.

"_Jasper. Get him to look away and then I can take you somewhere safe. Somewhere we can be alone…"_

I jumped slightly and a pleasant tingle ran up my spine at the thought of being alone with him. I looked back to the angel who was staring intently at me, still frozen in marble.

"_W-Why should I?" _I asked in my mind. I felt self-conscious and stupid for doing so but when I got the reply a few minutes later I knew I'd done something right.

"_Because you have no choice. I'm trying to keep you safe. And you want to be safe don't you ,pet?" _

I held back a shiver.

"Jasper I know it's trying to talk to you. Ignore it." He commanded. I scowled and took a deep breath then stood directly in front of him. Blocking his view of the angel.

"Move!" He panicked, trying to push me out of the way.

"My angel is a boy. I don't know his name and I….I don't care…. But leave him alone, o-ok?"

I shivered again when arms closed around my waist and a mouth pressed to my pulse.

"_Good choice,love."_

And in a blinding, almost painful flash of white we were gone.

* * *

"-per? Jasper? Love?"

I blinked, clearing the blur from my vision. Wherever I was it was warm and comforting. I sank back into the warmth and felt hands run down my stomach like one would do when petting a kitten. I looked up into the face of my angel. My eyes widened dramatically.

"Good evening, baby." He smirked. I yelped and ran, aiming for the door. I jiggled the handle but it was locked. I let out a yelp and rattled it, even going as far as slamming my shoulder into it. A dark chuckle echoed and he appeared in front of me at the door.

"Ah,Ah,Ah." He tutted mockingly.

"What do you want from me?" I hissed.

"Such a cliché thing to say, love."

"How can I look at you without you freezing?" I asked, curiously. He tapped the side of his nose playfully.

"Is it because I'm your mate or whatever?" I asked.

"So you're not as stupid as you seem…."

I hadn't noticed I'd been backed into the wall until my back met the slightly rough surface with my angel hovering over me.

"Please just let me go home!" I pleaded, bracing fingers against his shoulders in a weak attempt to keep some distance between us.

"What home is there to go, precious one? You foster mother doesn't truly care for you and vice versa. Neither of you feel any attachments to the house, the street or even your neighbours. You've been lonely your whole life. But now you have me…And I want to show you the universe bit by bit."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

His free hand was curling in my hair, slowly running through it. I wanted to arch into the touch, lean against, move my hands for more…..But I couldn't. There was a part of me that protested so much to the idea and I couldn't understand why. My head hurt and pounded.

"You have a meddling father, Pet." My angel suddenly snarled as one hand threaded into the back of my hair and tugged harshly.

"Ow!" I yelped "What was that for?"

"To get this out." He smirked, holding up a small ,blinking device about the size of a ten pence piece. I raised an eyebrow in question and he rolled his eyes.

"It's designed to cloud your thoughts and desires. In this case cloud your judgement on me."

" I- I don't want you." I lied.

"Oh but you do. You simply can't help it." He smirked, arrogantly.

I raised my knee slightly, then a bit further then brought it up harshly into his groin. I'd expected him to kneel over, scream, grunt or anything but all he did was rolls his eyes and bite his lip. I tried to push him away but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head.

"Let me go!"

"Beloved, stop. You're hurting us both." My angel sighed and rested his forehead against mine.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Messing with my mind! Making me think I want you! This pain in my chest that hurts so bad!" At this point tears were forming in my eyes.

"You have it already?"

I nodded slowly. He looked at me alarmed, his eyes slightly wide.

"This has gone faster than I thought."

"What do you mean?" I asked, struggling again.

"I mean you have no choice now. This is happening whether you like it or not." He suddenly said, sighing "Now you can let me , which I would prefer or I will do it anyway."

"Do what?"

"Claim you." He said, calmly. What did that even mean?

"It means you have your first time." He looked at me meaningfully with a slightly perverted smirk playing on his lips. I gaped at him.

"No! No! A thousand times no!"

"Then I'm very sorry, Jasper. But this is to keep you safe." He sighed, looking guilty as he picked me up and walked to the bed. I kicked and thrashed and screamed but he didn't react. My angel laid me down on the bed, settling his own body atop of mine to keep me in place. He got as far as undoing my shirt before the reality of the situation hit me. I was about to lose my virginity….unwillingly. The tears slowly formed in my eyes as I looked away from him. I knew if he did this I would never look at my angel the same way. I thought I could grow to love him….I almost did already. I felt lips against my own unresponsive ones so I turned my head away. My angel sighed and moved his lips downwards, sucking and nipping down my chest. Although the touch felt good it left a cold trail that then blazed like fire, making me arch towards him unwillingly. His cold, spidery fingers closed around the button of my jeans and I let out a loud whimper.

"Jasper?"

Cold hands reached for my face and I flinched. Was he going to try kiss me again? I felt the unshed tears gather in my eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Look at me?"

" I- I can't."

"Why not?"

"You're about to r-r-rape me that's why." I sobbed. Tears silently flowed down my cheeks. Immediately my angel pulled away a look of horror on his face.

"I wouldn't do that to you!"

"You were going to force me into sex! That's what it is, forced sex!" I shot back, my body ignoring my commands and falling limp. I shut my eyes, tears still sliding out on occasion. A few moments later someone sighed, the bed dipped as new weight was added and I felt the cold hands cup my face again. I turned my head away and blindly clung to his forearms.

"P-please don't." I whimpered, pathetically "Please if you're going to take my first time from me make it special. Please, angel. Whatever mate means I know it's something love related so please don't m-make me do this now. I won't even be able to look you in the eye if you do. I'd h-hate you."

"I won't. It's ok."

"You w-won't?" I asked shakily, I slowly turned my head to face him.

"No. And I'll make it special and more. I'll make sure you love it and want it. Now open those baby blue eyes I love, beloved."

Slowly I obeyed and my eyes opened to reveal my tearful blue eyes. With surprising care he kissed away my tear. I shivered at his words. Did I want it? A part of me knew that deep down I craved his touch with every fibre of my being. And that was what scared me the most. He slowly wrapped his arms around me, hugging me as he brought me onto his lap, rocking me with whispered words of comfort into my ear until I stopped crying. I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung tightly. His lips brushed against the sensitive shell of my ear as he whispered in that half husky, tempting voice of his

"My real name is Seraph. Remember it well, Jasper. You'll be screaming it soon enough, my mate."

**A/N- Done! For this chapter….There'll be about two more chapters and the next one is a lemon! Which I will actually write the words for instead of putting 'member' and stuff. My beta Rai-san was insistent on it but I can't! But I shall do it anyway…..O.o I'm such an uke….but I'm also a perv….O.o meehh Anyways hope you enjoyed this chappie and Jasper didn't get his first time taken…yet…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I lied *shamed face* The lemon is NEXT chapter! *runs off and hides in corner* And for any fic watching flamers or curious viewers yes I is hyper! For people who don't know me off the computer or read my other stories this happens often at different times XD soooo thanks you to Rai-san who pushed me on this chappie and the next one will be up in…..about ten or twenty minutes. Enjoy!**

_Jasper POV._

"Jasper?"

I froze, my whole body going still and my breathing sped up. Did he catch me? A hand closed on the back of my collar, holding me in place. Yes. Yes, he had.

"Angel?" I said quietly.

"Yes, beloved?"

"Let me go. Now."

"Why should I? Were you trying to get away again?"

I shook my head vigorously. He'd let me off the past few times but last week he'd said if I did it again he'd….(I had to supress a shiver at the memory)…punish me. The thought made me run dry, my blood freeze in my veins and nausea creep into my small framce.

"Jasper. You know what's going to happen now, don't you?" My angel sighed, a warning in his voice. He released me and I backed away warily. With every step he took forward I took one back. I was hyper alert, my whole body tensed. What would he do? All of a sudden I felt a biting sting in my cheek and it took me a moment to realise he'd slapped me. I raised my hand and slowly pressed my finger tips to the now reddened skin. When he did it again I whimpered , (and to my embarrassment) cowered back from him. When his hand raised for the sixth time tears began to flow down my face.

"No! Don't Mum!" I cried , flailing my arms around "Please stop! I'll be good!"

Everything around us froze, the whole world shattered. I had sank to the floor, my head resting on my arms which were propped on my knees. Familiar icy hands threaded into my hair while another rested on my knee. I shook even more at the 'comforting' touch.

"Jasper? Love? Look at me. I'm not your Mother. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit you." He cooed delicately, moving to rock me in his lap again. I gave in and buried my head in his chest, letting the tears flow. I sobbed uncontrollably and he soothed me. Between my tears he asked questions that I answered thriyg my sniffles. After what felt like hours I stopped but he still held me in that comforting embrace that made my eyes close and my heartbeat slow.

* * *

"Jasper? Jas? Wake up."

I was being shaken lightly. I forced my eyes open grudgingly. A blurred face appeared in my line of vision before I blinked and they came into focus.

"Seraph." I mumbled, sleepily.

He smiled happily and looked encouraging. I suddenly felt like I was missing….something. Something….important.

"What's wrong with me?" I managed to croak.

He held out a glass of water and I took it gratefully. Our fingers brushed as he passed me the glass and the touch quelled that nagging thought that something was missing. I sighed contently. He raised an eyebrow at me then smirked and closed a hand around my wrist. My eyes slid shut automatically. Of their own accord my hands slid up his arms, onto his shoulders and I yanked him to me roughly. I made a noise that could have been a purr as I snuggled into his chest and nuzzled his shoulder. His scent flooded my nose and I shivered.

"J-Jasper! Stop it…now!" He gasped in a shaky voice.

I shook my head and sat fully on his lap, my legs on either side of his waist. His cool, spidery hands cupped my hips , keeping me in place as he nipped and sucked at my neck. He came up to my ear.

"Jaspe-er. Just give in, I told you last night. Throughout galaxies, different dimensions, times zones, different parts of your world I will find you. You are mine." I shook my head. No! I wouldn't give in! But my body had a different idea. My undersized hands fisted into his shirt and I brought our faces closer together. I hadn't kissed him willingly since that night he'd stolen my first kiss. My whole body shook as I tentatively closed the gap between us. He pressed back into the kiss instantly but cautiously as if he was afraid of scaring me away. A few moments later he secured an arm around my waist and nipped at my lip, asking for entrance. I hesitantly and slowly opened my mouth for him. He took full advantage of it and slid his tongue in next to mine, rubbing them together. Before I could register anything I was on my back, looking up at him as hovered above me. I mewled desperately and tried to pull him towards me again, bucking my hips slightly for any kind of contact.

"Jasper…I can't stop myself if you carry on like this. Restrain it." He commanded.

I shook my head. There was a fog over my brain, clouding my thoughts but pushing one to the front of mine. _Him. _

"Please just do it!" I counteracted. With a slightly smug grin he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my collarbone. I wasn't expecting the loving touch or for him to say

"I win." And bite down softly… or the jolt of pleasure that ran up my spine at the actions.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Lemon…O.o this chapter has a lemon. Lemony lemon lemon. I cannot believe I wrote this *face palms*. But Rai-San made me write the evil words like *looks around for any parents or suspicious people* c….o…..c….k. O.o So if any children are reading this (12+ or even below for some reason) then avert your young eyes…..but I'm only 13 so I cannot say much XD Anywhore….this chapter also has slight angst, was written with Rai-san's help and in school mostly…..**

_Jasper POV_

The scenery around me had changed abruptly. Wherever I was had been lit by four candles in the corners of the room, giving off a dim glow.

"Whe-"

The soft covers at my back were warm and soft against the bare skin of my back- wait bare! When had that happened? I looked up to the foot of bed only to find my angel standing there with my now torn shirt in his hands. I had a sinking feeling I'd made a wrong decision.

"Too late to turn back now."

I shivered again and averted my eyes. A dark chuckle echoed throughout the room.

"Look at me." He whispered.

I refused and all of a sudden I felt the bed dip at the bottom. My head whipped up to where he was literally crawling towards me with a predatory smirk on his face. He crooked a finger at me when I tried to back away and I instantly stopped. My eyes were locked on his grey ones, both of us waiting. Was he waiting for permission. A nod confirmed my theory. I debated for a moment. My hands curled into the bed sheet as I did so. Did I realy want this? Didn't I have a choice. _Yes you do, my mate. _

I jumped and Seraph's smirk widened. Deliberately slowly I nodded, accepting my fate, with the speed he was almost teasing as he crawled to me until his body was snuggly settled between my legs. I had to spread them slightly so he could fit between them comfortably. I closed my arms when I felt cool hands on my chest.

"Ssshh. Calm your heart rate." He said, amused.

I took in a slow deep breath as he did, eventually our breathing was perfectly in time. His eyes had a look in them that was unfamiliar to me. It was like molten fire. He smiled at me with a predatory glint in it. The harsh sound of a zipper being undone shook me.

"You're not just undoing your zipper!" I yelled, trying to bolt up.

"Relax. I'm taking them off."

I calmed slightly at that. I looked down to my legs only to see they were bare too. In fact the only covering I had was my boxers! I haphazardly threw my hands over my body in an attempt to cover it but he just chuckled and pinned my arms above my head. As he straddled just above my hips I felt something dig into my stomach.

"Seraph? What is that digging into me?" I asked, confused.

He laughed, throwing his head back. When he leaned back forward he was smirking.

"Guess." And ground his hips into mine. I arched my back at the friction and oh gods that was definitely what I thought it was!

"Wh-where does that even go?" I breathed out. He grinned and whispered as he cupped my ass, gently squeezing.

"It goes here. Understand?"

I nodded quickly. He massaged the area roughly as his mouth closed around the lobe of my ear and sucked gently. I let out a odd noise.

"Wha' was that?" I asked, alarmed.

He didn't reply and instead sucked on my earlobe again as one of his hands snuck into my pants. I arched against him again, bucking my hips into his clumsily.

"You moaning." he answered shortly before pulling my pants down and off.

"Jasper." He cupped my face "I'm going to distract you from the next part, ok? But it will still hurt."

I nodded hesitantly as he rocked back on his heels. When he turned I saw something in his jeans. It was a bulge of some kind…. Curiously I reached out and laid my hand on it. A hiss met my ears. Encouraged by the reaction I pressed down harder on it, rubbing my palm in circles.

"J-Jasper! Stah-Stop!"

"Why?" I asked innocently "What is it?"

"You don't know wh-what it is?" he asked in disbelief. I shook my head as I slipped my hand inside his opened jeans and slowly grabbed the hard flesh there.

"Am I supposed to?"

He nodded. I shrugged and squeezed my hand slightly. He gasped and thrust his hips forward.

"Again. Do that again." he hummed. I did as he said and watched as his mouth formed an 'o' shape. I leaned forward slightly, far enough so my face and hand were close. One of his hands threaded into my hair, tugging softly. I whined at the slight rough treatment as I pushed his pants away and saw for myself exactly what 'it' was. My eyes widened dramatically. It was his….I couldn't even think the word to myself.

"Say it." he suddenly commanded, his voice thoughtful "I want to see if you can."

My lips quivered slightly as I did.

"C-cock." He looked down at me with slight pride, his fingers ran through my hair. This was going to hurt….

"I suppose I'm a good influence on you." he grinned. A bottle of something was held in his hands as he told me to lie on my back. With suspicious eyes I did as he requested and lay on my back again. He came to rest between my knees, lifting one of my ankles onto his shoulder as he trailed a hand suggestively down my calf, to my thigh then down to my ass.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing you." He rolled his eyes as he touched my most private place. I tried to jerk away but his hold on my ankle stopped me.

"No turning into stone to stop me moving during this!" I warned. He scoffed and slowly pushed a finger in past the ring of muscle without warning. I wiggled my hips slightly at the odd feeling. After a moment he added another and that was when it felt uncomfortable. As he scissor them though pain wracked through my whole body. I held in a whimper as he added a third. I bit my lip so hard it bled on the fourth and on the fifth I cried out. He froze instantly.

"Jasper?"

"It hurts! Please it hurts so bad!" I cried. He sighed and held me with an arm around my waist, comforting me. When I felt no more pain I told him it was ok and he pulled them all out one by one. I felt my entrance relax significantly. But then I made the biggest mistake and looked down.

"That is not going in me!" I yelped, pulling back.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused.

"It's a fucking monster cock!"

"To you maybe, _virgin._" he whispered the semi-insult into my ear.

"No it's just fucking like that." I huffed, folding my arms childishly. He grinned, winding an arm around my shoulders and kissing across them softly.

"I'll go slowly." He promised. I hesitated then gave him my affirmation. With steady hands he pushed me gently onto my back, settled between my knees again but this time rested both of my ankles on his shoulders.

"Think you can keep them like that?" I nodded. He grinned, running a hand down my torso.

"Breathe in and out slowly and deeply." he offered. I smiled and gave him the ok gesture. Unhurriedly he pressed the head to my entrance and pushed in bit by bit. After about an inch or two it was ok but then I had to tell him to stop. By the time he was halfway in my hands were clawing at his back. By the time he was in balls-deep, my ass firmly pressed to his hips I was panting, face buried in the crook of his neck as I clawed at his back and my legs were melded to the small of his back.

"D-don't move." I ordered. He nodded and soothed a hand over my hair. It was so painful! Jolts of agony ran up my spine like little gremlins trying to tear me apart. Tears sprang in my eyes eveyr time I breathed and he ran cold hands over my taught thighs and heaving sides in an attempt to soothe me. Eventually it all stopped. It felt like years of torture but in reality it was only about ten minutes.

"Y-You can move now." I whispered. He pulled out until only the head was inside then pushed back in slightly rough. I let out a broken moan. I felt him smirk as he did it again and again until only pleasure coursed through my body. Out of nowhere my back arched, my toes curled and my own cock sprang back to life after the rough treatment of being stretched. What the hell was that?

"That would be your prostate, love. By the end of this it'll practically be your new best friend." he groaned from above me.

"H-hit it again, please!" I cried, pushing into him as he thrust. When he did I let out a loud moan and reached my hand down to pump myself but my hand was quickly swatted away.

"No."

I whined at him, bucking my hips as he pulled out. He sighed, half amused and wrapped his own hand around my length and oh god! I curved off the bed, my whole body shaking. I felt an odd, heated coil in my lower stomach as he pumped faster, teasing the head with his fingertips.

"M-more!" I mouthed, silently. He must have seen because he did so, thrusting faster and deeper into my willing body.

"I-I feel weird." I confessed as he hit my prostate again.

"Like how?" He murmured.

"Like I'm about to bu-urst."

"Good. Say my name when you do." I felt his smirk against my collar before those teeth were in my skin again, marking me. That would be hard to hide tomorrow….. As he stroked and pumped me faster I felt like I was on the edge. Suddenly my whole body tensed as I felt that feeling release.

"Seraph!" I yelled, clenching around his length as he shouted my name. I fell limp against the mattress within a second, hands shaking from the rush. He pulled out of me slowly and I winced. I would definitely be feeling _that_ in the morning….

"That was amazing." he said, hugging me close. I climbed atop him and settled my head on his chest. It was peaceful, amazing. Suddenly I couldn't see why I'd denied him in the first place. For the first time in ever I finally felt complete. But then it all crashed around us. The Doctor burst through the door, a triumphant glint in his eyes then he deflated when he saw us tangled together in the sheets.

"I'm too late!"

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you away from it."

A snarl echoed throughout the room as Seraph clung to me tighter and vice versa. He whispered in my ear.

"We are one now, beloved. Remember that I love you."

"No! I don't want to leave! I love you. Please don't give me away!" I cried. All of a sudden I felt someone grab me, pulling me away. Serpah looked at me sadly, tears gathering in his eyes. He was a weeping angel….

"Seraph! Angel!" I struggled to get back to him but Dad dragged me back. Finally he dragged me into the giant blue playhouse and I started to sob as I felt it shudder then stop. He gave me a blanket to wrap around me as I sat numbly on the floor. His warm hands were not the touch I needed as he tried in vain to comfort me. I wanted my weeping angel…..the one I loved….the one he'd taken me away from….

**A/N- And there it is folks! Do not fear there will be a sequel I'm not sure of the title maybe "If you're lucky" or something along those lines. Ideas are welcome…Well hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
